PTB S University 2012
by IAmMelissa2
Summary: Various intimate themes and situations - an exploration in writing.
1. PreAssignment

**PTB S-University 2012**

**Pre-Assignment**

**I don't own Twilight. Not even a little bit. But thank you to Stephenie Meyer for letting me play with her stories and characters.**

**I am a nervous wreck. This is the first story I have ever published for public consumption. Please know, I am beyond thrilled and thankful for any and all readers and feedback. Speaking of consumption, I think I need a drink now. Here goes ...**

**This is un-beta'd**

Description: Life, love and sex are not easily defined. Then again, he really hasn't been trying. There's a first time for everything.

M/M (some) and M/F (eventually ExB)

Chapter 1 Title: There's a First Time for That?

**EPOV**

_Bella and I decide to have "the talk" about _all_ of our past sexual experiences. I thought back to my first time, well, one of my firsts …  
_  
"Come on in. I just need to change clothes real quick. Hey, on second thought, do you mind if I take a shower real quick? I feel sweaty and dirty."

Alec gave me a strange look but shook his head.

"Dude, I have some clothes you can change into if you want. You can even take a shower too." He started choking on his water. It started dribbling down his chin, and he licked his tongue from the corner of his mouth to his lips to try to catch some of it. My dick twitched. What the … I turned away from him to hide the wood I was starting to get. It was freaking me out that it _wasn't _really freaking me out.

"I sat on the sidelines, remember? Do I smell bad or something?" He laughed nervously.

"No, but I do. Just a little bit too manly. You know what I mean?" He licked his lips, and I wanted to moan out loud.

I decided to test the sexual tension in the air. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the laundry basket in the corner. I could see in the mirror that my shorts were riding low on my hips. The trail of hair leading to my cock was showing, emphasizing my semi-erection. I turned around to find Alec staring at me intently, eyes wide. He coughed again to cover the moment, but I didn't miss it. Then, he glanced down and zeroed in on my crotch. My dick twitched again and got harder. Fuck. What was going on? Am I attracted to him? Yes, I think I am. I looked down and Alec was sporting a full hard-on that was tenting his shorts. I looked back up to see his face was completely flushed.

He was standing next to the dresser where my extra shorts and t-shirts were. I started to walk toward him, and he backed up right into the dresser, effectively trapped between it and the corner of the room. My heart was beating wildly. How was this going to go? Did Alec like guys? I know I still liked girls, but I couldn't deny the attraction I felt for him right now.

Now that I thought about it, he never really dated. He had a lot of friends that were girls but he never dated any of them. I never had a steady girlfriend, but I had sex with several girls. And liked it. No, loved it. I wonder if Alec had ever been with a girl. A guy?

Damn. If I got any harder, I was going to bust right through my shorts. Alec seemed to be in a similar situation. I stopped walking only when I was standing right in front of him. I leaned down to open the clothes drawer, maintaining eye contact. But, then, I couldn't help it. I looked right in front me. I looked at his hard cock that was covered by only a layer or two of cloth. It twitched forward like it was reaching for me, increasing the tent in his shorts. I groaned softly.

I stood up, clearing my throat.

"Are we going to talk about this or ignore it? If you want to ignore it, I will never say another word. I will get my clothes from the dresser, take a shower and then we can head to First Beach. If you want to do something about it, I think I am open to that too. We can keep it just between us and in this room."

He still hadn't said anything.

"I'm going to go shower. You think about what I said. I'm cool either way." Then, I daringly pulled my shorts and boxers off. My cock sprang free and bounced off my stomach. And with that, I turned around and went to my bathroom to shower.

I decided to jerk off while showering. I wanted to see what was going to happen between Alec and me, if we did what I thought we were going to do, I didn't want to shoot off too soon. Hell, I will probably do that anyway … _I pictured him down on his knees taking my cock into his mouth. He had really full red lips … He would flatten his tongue and lick my length …_

I squirted some shower gel into my hand and began to pump to the fantasy. The slick soap allowed my hand to move up and down with ease. To get more friction, I twisted my hand around my length. I spent extra time on the swollen tip of my cock … _Alec would suck hard on the head, delving his tongue into the slit at the end, tasting me …_

My hand flew faster and faster over my hardened flesh. I pounded my free hand against the stone wall of the shower … _He would look up at me with lust in his eyes, not breaking eye contact as he licked and bobbed …_

The pressure was building like the speed of a freight train. Then my pleasure peaked, and I couldn't hold it back.

"Fuck," I roared. My breath came in bursts, seemingly in time with my orgasm. Damn, that felt good. I leaned my head against the wall, spent but smiling. Well, that didn't take long.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the bathroom door. Alec was sitting on the edge of my bed but stood up abruptly when I entered the room.

"Come to any decisions, Alec?" He squared his shoulders, walked to me and dropped down on his knees. He pulled the knot from my towel and it fell to the floor. Holy fuck. I think I just swallowed my tongue. He looked up at me with stormy blue eyes fringed by black lashes. He really was very pretty for a guy.

He grasped my semi-aroused cock in his fist. A pink tongue snaked out between ruby lips and licked the head. I threw my head back and moaned.

"Shit, have you done this before?" He nodded his head while running his hot, wet tongue up and down my shaft. I knotted my fingers in his soft, black hair. I put no pressure on him; I just needed something to hold on to. I planted my feet wide apart and held on. He was really fucking good at that.

"Do you like me sucking your cock, Edward? Is this okay?" Uh, yeah!

"God, yes. Please don't stop." He started moving his mouth up and down, slow at first, but then he started going faster and faster. I began hitting the back of his throat, and he wasn't gagging. I am not abnormally large or anything, but I am bigger than average. Damn, where did he learn this? How many guys has he done this to?

The pleasure was getting more and more intense. Should I come in his mouth? Warn him first, right? Were we going to do anything else? Was I supposed to reciprocate? I had just gotten good at having sex with girls; I had no idea what to do with a guy. I mean, I could guess. It's not brain surgery.

"Uhm, fuck. Ungh. Alec, I'm gonna fucking come, man. Uh, what do you want me to do? Fuck," I hissed through my teeth.

He slowly released me from his mouth with a final twirl around the head of my cock. He looked up at me. I was both annoyed and relieved when he let me fall from his lips. Did I mention how red they were? And now they were slightly swollen … Not helping.

"What do you want to do, Edward?" He was still kneeling with his hands braced around my hips and his cheek nuzzling my dick.

I pulled on his arms so that he would stand up. He's about four inches shorter than I am, but I still wanted him on equal footing to have this conversation. I had some questions, and he had shocked the hell out of me when I came out of the bathroom.

"Are you gay, Alec?"

"Yes. I've known for a couple of years."

"How did I not know? You're one of my best friends."

"I really didn't want anybody from Forks to know. It's not easy being gay, especially in a small town. Look, I have been attracted to you for a long time. Who wouldn't be? But I didn't want to offend you or piss you off and mess up our friendship. Being your friend has always been more important, but I kinda feel like since we graduate next week and are going to different colleges, maybe …" He trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't say anything to me. I will always be your friend. I guess I never really considered being with another guy. I don't think I'm gay. I'm still extremely attracted to girls. I am attracted to you, though. It just became obvious today. Alec, I don't want a romantic relationship or anything. Is that okay?"

"I have no grand illusions, man. It's fine. We can just have fun. I get to live out a fantasy, and you get to experiment. No strings attached. It's win-win." He smiles. I'm glad to see him smile. He's actually really fucking sexy with his dark hair, blue eyes and really hot mouth. How have I not realized this? I need to open my eyes a little wider. Who knows what else I am missing. I smile back at him.

"Should we talk safety? God, am I taking all of the fun out of this?" I laugh. He laughs too but then gets serious.

"I have been with two guys. I had been seeing a guy in Port Angeles for about eight months, but we ended it about six weeks ago. I was tested after we broke up and last week, and I am clean. Plus, we always used condoms. Your turn." He gives me a tentative smile.

"I've been with several girls. I always use condoms. I haven't had sex in a month, and I also got tested after the last time. I had just been with Heidi, not my proudest moment. Anyway, I'm fine."

"Yes, you are. More than fine, in fact. Fuckhawt is more like it." And the sexual tension is back, ladies and gentlemen. Just like the start of my new hard-on. This must be a fucking record today.

When we started having this conversation, I wrapped my towel back around me. It wasn't doing a very good job of covering my excitement now. Alec pulled his shirt off and moved forward until there were only a few inches of space between us.

"I really want to kiss you, Edward. We can see where things go, and if they get to the point where you want to fuck me, well, all the better." I moan and bend my head to him just as he reaches a hand for the back of my neck.

We brush lips gently, at first. Testing things. I definitely want more. He raises his other hand to grip my hair and pulls me closer. Our bodies are touching, now. I rub against him a little, and we both moan. I don't really know what to do with my hands. As far as this situation goes, I am a virgin. I let Alec lead. He's always been quietly confident, if that makes sense. Now, though, he really seems to know what he wants, and he's going for it. That's a major turn-on. Lead on, Alec.

I hook my fingers into the belt loops on his shorts. I don't pull. Yet. However, once again, he releases the towel around my waist. My cock is standing straight and tall. He wraps his hand around it loosely and moves up and down. I move my hands to the button on his shorts, and I deftly open it. The zipper smoothly (and conveniently) falls open as I pull the button free. He has lean hips, and the shorts fall to the floor. I peek down. He's wearing regular boxers, and they have Pac-man all over them. I smile against his lips. He's a video game fanatic.

"As cute as they are, they gotta go." He laughs quietly. Meanwhile, I push them down far enough so that they also fall to the floor. He steps out of both shorts and boxers, effectively rubbing our cocks together as he does so. Damn, that feels good. He grabs us both rubbing his hand up and down our lengths.

I look down again. Alec is not muscular; he's very lean, thin, actually. However, there is one place he is not small or skinny. Yeah, _there_. Holy … just, damn. If we do go all the way, I'm fairly sure I won't be willing to bottom. Just saying.

There is one thing I am willing to try, but I'm really fucking nervous. I look him in the eyes – green to blue, and I drop to my knees.

"You have to help me. Tell me what you want."

"God, Edward, you are so beautiful." He just gazes at me for a minute. Then, he whispers, "take me in your mouth. _Please_."

I take him in my hand. His skin is hot and silky to the touch. I move my thumb up and down the large vein running the length of him, and his cock jerks in my hand. He moans really loud, turning me on even more. His breathing starts to accelerate. I flick my tongue over the head, tasting the drop of pearly liquid that has gathered at the tip. It tastes slightly salty and bitter. Not horrible, masculine is the word that comes to mind. Weird? Whatever.

I tried to think about what I like and started there. I sucked on just the head and swirled my tongue around it. His legs went rigid.

"Oh, don't stop. Feels so good." He made sexy, grunting noises. I moaned around him, and he hissed. His hands gripped my hair, but he didn't push. Definitely not ready for any pushing. I hope he didn't forget there was a novice at the helm, so to speak. I flattened and stiffened my tongue and licked from tip to base and back again.

There's no way I am ready to take him too deep, so I started bobbing to halfway and used my fist on the rest. I got him wet enough that the motion was very smooth, and he clearly was in bliss. I took my other hand and massaged his balls. Then, I decided to go for it and lick them. I sucked each one into my mouth. His knees almost buckled. I used the pad of my finger to caress between his dick and his ass. Trust me, I _know _that feels good.

He wiggled his hips a little while I'm caressing. Did he want what I think he wanted? Could I do that? Well, like he said, this was my chance to experiment, and I trusted Alec. So, I moved my finger further back. Yeah, back _there_. My finger finally reached the hidden pucker. I swirled my finger around it, and he almost levitated off the floor. I smiled around the head of his cock, where my mouth had now relocated, and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, head thrown back and mouth partially open.

I started sucking him fast, still complemented by my hand, and I kept the pad of my index finger right over his hole. I pressed in ever so slightly …

"Fuck. Edward. Edward. Fuck, yeah. I'm gonna come. Right. The. Fuck. Now. Godamn it!" And he let loose.

I swallowed what he gave me. It wasn't too bad. Plus, him letting go and screaming like that. Totally. Fucking. Hot. There's something self-satisfying, if you know what I mean, by making somebody lose control. The only problem there was I was hard as a rock. The term self-satisfaction started to take on a whole new meaning. I _hoped _it wasn't going to be a solo effort. Was it wrong that I wanted some reciprocation?

I let Alec slip out of my mouth, giving a final lick or two along the way. Alec's whole body shivered. His panting breath finally slowed, and his previously tensed up body began to relax.

"Damn Edward, where the hell did you learn to suck cock? That was fucking incredible." Well, what do you know, it would seem that I had a new talent. Learn something new every day.

Alec stood up and kissed me long and hard, tasting himself on my tongue. God, that was really hot. He withdrew his tongue and lightly sucked first on my top lip and then the bottom. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. Maintaining eye contact, he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward my bed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Lube?" He asked me as he lay back on the comforter, planting his feet wide apart on the mattress; effectively opening himself up to me. I froze. Does he want me to … Oh, hell yeah. It certainly was no longer a difficult decision to make. I wanted this. I wanted to try it, at least. I opened the bedside drawer and pulled out lube and a condom.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked with a shaky voice. Okay, sue me, I was nervous. Nervous, but still hard as a rock.

"What do you normally do, Edward? It's the same concept, just a little lower," he winked.

I grabbed the lube, grinning like a fool, an about to have sex fool. Let's do this.


	2. Lesson One Temporary Author's Note Only

**PTB S-University 2012  
**  
**Lesson One**

**Title: Ficology - The Human/Vampire Reproductive System**  
**Professor: SaintsMistress**

* * *

**Sorry for the false advertising. Lesson one is coming soon. And so will Edward and Bella if they can figure out their Kama Sutra position. *snickers* Too bad I'm the only one that thinks I'm funny.**


	3. The Non Completely Gratuitous Lemon

**PTB S-University 2012**

**Lesson Two**

**Title: The Non (Completely) Gratuitous Lemon**  
**Professor: LyricalKris**

**I don't own Twilight. Not even a little bit. But thank you to Stephenie Meyer for letting me play with her stories and characters.**

**Third chapter complete, time for another drink. I never used to drink this much. Anyway, here goes ...**

**This is un-beta'd**

* * *

_I said forever. Forever is a lie._

EPOV

Our bodies are already slick with the effort of our lovemaking. The thirst of desire needing to be quenched.

… But my thoughts haunt me … It wasn't supposed to be this way.

I push inside of her supple body, interlocking, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

… We were supposed to be together forever.

Her body meets mine in perfect harmony. It always has.

… I know she's becoming suspicious, her nearly endless patience finally reaching an end.

She wraps her soft as silk legs around my waist. I bend and taste the salt of her skin.

… It's gotten to the point where I can't hide it from her anymore, even though I want to.

I grasp her long, chestnut waves in my hand and bury my face in her neck.

… I have to leave her.

Her nails rake down my back. Hands gripping. Clutching me closer.

… It's not fair. Not to anybody.

Our bodies move together faster, all the right places being touched.

… I tried to protect everybody involved.

God, she is so fucking beautiful, inside and out. Filled with passion.

… And above all _she _doesn't deserve this.

My muscles strain as my body hovers over hers, poised.

… Nobody was supposed to get hurt.

Her back arches gracefully; cheeks and chest flushed; perfect lips calling my name. Mesmerizing.

… I hid it well.

Eyes never leaving hers, I finish silently.

… Everything was supposed to work out.

Her cool fingertips push the damp and riotous locks from my forehead. I am on fire. Burning.

… But demands have been made.

The moonlight bathes her body with an ethereal glow. She looks at me with eyes shining. "I love you."

… Will she ever forgive me? Someday?

My heart aches. Murmuring with a nearly inaudible sigh, "I love you. I _promise _I do." So empty.

She heard me, so attuned. Brown eyes question green. I simply kiss her delicate eyelids; her fluttering eyelashes tickle my lips.

Finally, I brush my mouth against hers and then lay with my head cradled between her breasts. Her heart beats steady and true. I trail my hand all over her body, wherever I can reach, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Against my cheek, her nipple hardens. She runs her fingers through my hair, playing with the strands. Instinctively, my body begins to stir.

A barrage of images assaults me …

… The first time I saw her, turning my world right side up.

The first time I made her laugh out loud, the most amazing sound.

The first time our lips touched.

The first time we made love.

And the first time she said she loved me.

The time she said she would be my wife.

The time our eyes met and held as she walked toward me down the aisle.

And last week, when she told me we were going to have a baby …

And now I have to tell her.

Tell her what a selfish, lying bastard I have been.

Tell her that it has been going on for a year.

Tell her I can't be with her anymore.

Tell her I know our love was supposed to be forever.

Tell her I tried to fight it … But I no longer can.

Tell her I am so very sorry.

I raise my head and kiss her full, pink lips once more. I draw her close and nuzzle her neck, breathing her in.

But I have to tell her …

Oh goddamn it, Bella … My heart and mind had no say in it. Our love could not shield my betraying human body. Our forever, _for as long as we both shall live_, will have an end.

And the doctor says it's in less than three months …

"Bella, I have to tell you ..."

* * *

**Uh, yeah. I am a shameless ellipsis addict. Thank you for reading in spite of that.**


	4. Writing a Virgin Scene

**PTB S-University 2012**

**Lesson Three**

**Title: Writing a Virgin Scene**  
**Professor: Opal Aline**

**I don't own Twilight. Not even a little bit. But thank you to Stephenie Meyer for letting me play with her stories and characters.**

**This is un-beta'd**

**Here goes ...**

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't help but smile … and swoon just a little. Just thinking of him back then still makes my heart flutter. The page before me makes me laugh and remember it like it was yesterday; even though, of course, it wasn't. With the page is a picture tucked into the binding. It is yellowed by age but nothing can lessen his beauty. Oh did he get mad when I called him beautiful, but he was. The minute I saw those brilliant green eyes, well, I was a goner. Not that I let him know that, at first. Such a cocky boy – no need to feed that ego. Secretly, I loved his confidence.

Only a stronger personality than mine could have tamed the wildness in me at that time in my life. Hmm. Maybe tamed isn't quite right. How about … channeled. Yes, that's it. By the time this page was written, I was really only wild for him. We were kindred spirits.

However, I went unchecked the entire year before I met him. I lived with my Mom, and she was too sick to control me. Even an amateur could tell you I was acting out because I couldn't deal with her pending death. After the funeral, Charlie swooped in and whisked me off to Forks. I thought I was in a rainy version of hell. It certainly befitted my pain and attitude.

As soon as I arrived in Forks, I began a journal out of a ratty notebook I found in a desk drawer. I put it all down on paper. Even if my memories had faded (none of them about _him_ ever would), it would always be right there in writing. I have kept every word in my heart _and _in all of the notebooks I saved.

I started to read and remember …

~~~  
_  
There was only one month before the end of the school year – my junior year – when my dad came to get me. I was one angry girl. I lost my mom; I had to leave my home; and I had to go live with a man that was almost a stranger to me._

_I started Forks High determined to sign, seal and deliver a bad-girl image. I smoked. I drank. I partied. I flirted outrageously. I hung out with the "popular with the boys" girls. They had the reputations I wanted to cultivate. The only difference … it was an empty act for me. Plus, I refused to "go all the way" with the guys I dated, unlike my friends. I fooled around with them, but something stopped me from taking the final step. However, there was talk, guys bragging, but I didn't care about that. That entire summer I was a party girl. And numb._

_Dad stayed out of my way as long as he didn't have a reason to put me in his jail cell. Get caught, in other words. I think he just didn't know what to do with a daughter, especially a wild and grieving (but in denial) teenage daughter._

_At the end of the summer there had been rumors of some new kids starting at Forks High. A new doctor had taken over as the chief of staff at the Port Angeles hospital, but he was residing in Forks with his family. Supposedly, according to the gossip-queen, Jessica, there was a boy and a girl that would both enter as seniors. I wonder if they were twins or something. This was major excitement for a smaller school like Forks._

_The halls were alive with the sound of gossip our first day of the new school year._

_I happened to be walking by the main office when I saw them. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was gorgeous. The boy (more like man) was looking down at a piece of paper, so I had a chance to look him over unobserved. He had it _all_, the height, the body, the perfectly messy hair … and then he looked up. Oh boy was I in trouble – I was a sucker for green eyes. Then he gave me the sexiest smile I had ever seen. Every girl in school was going to be a slave to that smile._

_He had on a white t-shirt, faded jeans, a black leather jacket and Dr. Martens. He had "bad boy" written all over him. I looked away quickly. Good thing. I had almost veered into the wall. This was_ not_ like me. I did _not_ let guys fluster me. I was torn between wanting to make him a conquest and staying away completely. For some reason, I didn't want to be like "every other girl" with this guy. There were two problems with this dilemma: I felt an immediate connection and overwhelming attraction when our eyes met, and I didn't know if he would even want me. Not to mention, I didn't even _know _him. He would have his pick of girls. Yes, quite the conundrum._

_At that very moment Lauren Mallory came sashaying down the hall. Great. Here we go … the line forms to the left. She got close to him. Very close. Too close. His sister just rolled her eyes, looked at me and smiled._

_"See ya later, Edward."_

_"Bye, Rosalie." The dulcet tones of his voice … like warm honey, the smoothest liquor … sex, definitely sex._

Edward._ Hmm. Stop. It. Right. Now._

_"Hi there, Edward. Welcome to Forks. I'm Lauren." She fluttered (tried to) her stumpy eyelashes, licked her thin lips and brushed her hand down his bicep. Gross. Sleaze._

_Jealous much, Bella?_

_He let loose with "the smile."_

_"Are you my welcoming committee?" She giggled._

_Look out,_ Edward_. She's been boarded more times than Amtrak._

_"Do you want me to be? I give great welcomes. I am a cheerleader, after all." She giggled. Again._

_Whatever. I don't care._

_I started to walk in the same direction as Rosalie. Before I turned away completely, green eyes caught mine. I was frozen for a moment. He winked. Winked! With that slut standing next to him and her hand still on his arm._

_Ugh!_

_Rosalie looked at me and grinned. "Another one bites the dust, eh?"_

_I laughed. "You need help finding your class?"_

_"That would be great ..."_

_"Oh! Bella, I'm Bella."_

_"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Rosalie and hot stuff over there is my cousin, Edward."_

_"Nice to meet you too. I think everybody thinks your brother and sister."_

_"We might as well be. My parents, his aunt and uncle, adopted him three years ago. Shall we?" She looped her arm in mine, and we walked away. I felt eyes following me as I went._

_Rosalie and I became really good friends. She was smart, sarcastic and funny. I expected somebody as naturally beautiful as her to be stuck-up. Not even close. We were friend soulmates._

~~~

I felt a hand on my shoulder. My best friend smiled at me kindly.

"You doing okay?"

"Just walking down memory lane." I smiled back. "I'm okay. Really."

"If you say so. I'm here whenever you need me. Hey. Anything about me in there?"

"Of course. But mostly about him. It's _always_ been him."

"I know that, Honey." She kissed my cheek and left me to my memories.

~~~  
_  
"You ever going to give me the time of day, Swan?" I rolled my eyes._

_"Nope. I don't own a watch. I think Lauren does, though. She's always giving the time. She gives it to everybody." I grinned wickedly at him. Gawd, he was so hot. He knew it too. He'd only been at Forks for three months, and he had already "dated" six different girls, including that skank. At that rate, he was going to run out well before the end of the school year. Well, there would be one girl he wasn't going to get. No way. Huh uh. Nope._

_Does the phrase, "me thinks thou doth protest too much," mean anything to you, Bella?_

_Rosalie laughed at the expression on his face._

_"I think you're losing your touch, Edward."_

_He flipped her off, winked at me and walked away. She kept laughing, and I joined in. Of course, I watched his ass while I laughed. It was a work of art. I have always been an admirer of the arts._

_Rosalie caught me looking and smirked knowingly._

_"Shut up. Ugh. Am I that obvious?" I huffed._

_"Only to me. It's only a matter of time. You've been dancing around each other since we moved here." Then, she let it drop. Just one of the reasons I loved her. She knew how to get her point across _and_ when enough was enough. It was an admirable talent._

_I spent Thanksgiving at the Cullen's house. Rosalie's mom, Esme, made things so festive. I craved the loving family atmosphere. By Christmas break, Rosalie and I were inseparable. I spent nearly the whole break at her house. Dad even came for Christmas dinner. We were getting along much better._

_I was smoking less and almost never drank anymore. I had a date or two – a guy from Port Angeles that I met at a football game and Rosalie and I double-dated two college guys from Forks that were home for a weekend. Blah._

_However, due to all of my time spent at Rosalie's, Edward and I were around each other a lot more. Rosalie was right. It was like Edward and I orbited each other. Never touching but always in proximity. We were like magnets not quite close enough to fuse but feeling the immense pull. He spent more time at home and didn't seem to be "dating" anybody at the moment. I knew some of the cockiness and "bad boy" image was an act. His parents were killed three years ago. You don't just bounce back from that without some scars on your soul. Believe me. I know._

_"Wow. He really wants you. He has never spent this much time at home." My heart began to beat faster._

_"You're delusional," I scoffed._

_"Am I?"_

~~~

I ran my hands over the next notebook and smiled at what I had doodled on the cover. I opened it, even though I really didn't need it to remember.

~~~

_I went out the Cullen's back door to look at the snow. Edward was there smoking a cigarette. He lit another one and offered it to me._

_"Thanks. Aren't you cold?" He was outside in only a t-shirt and jeans. His well-defined bicep peeked out from the sleeve of his shirt. Mmmm._

_"I was cool before I came outside. I'm always cool." He grinned at me unabashedly._

_"You're a dork is what you are."_

_"I don't think you really mean that, Bella. When are you going to admit that you like me? At least to __yourself." Uh-oh. We'd become a little closer over the last couple of weeks. He was really funny. And so smart. And so beautiful. I did like him. Way more than was safe for my heart._

_"Whatever." I couldn't look him in the eye._

_"Interesting. That's not a denial." And so damn cocky. I stubbed the cigarette out and turned to go back inside. He was getting too close to making me admit things to him. I wanted to, but I'd be damned._

_"Don't go." He grasped the tips of my fingers and worked his hand into mine. I stopped but still faced the back door. "I don't want you to go." He pulled me closer, forcing me to turn towards him. "God, I want to kiss you. Please let me kiss you." I didn't really have a choice. I don't think I ever did._

_Our lips met, gently. He smelled faintly of cologne, cigarettes and cinnamon gum. I loved cinnamon._

_"_Finally_," he whispered against my mouth._

~~~

A tear splashed onto the page, smearing the blue ink a little bit. It was so vivid. I couldn't stop now.

~~~

_That was all it took. He put himself out there. For me._

_Rosalie started dating a friend of Edward's, Emmett. He played basketball at Port Angeles Community College. Emmett was completely smitten with Rosalie. He never dated the same girl twice, but he was off the market now. He was hilarious and a prankster. The four of us spent all of our free time together._

_I have to admit … part of me kept waiting for Edward to go back to his old ways. I never let _him_ know that. I was afraid to give my whole heart though._

_However, we did make out. A lot. I couldn't imagine a better kisser than Edward. He never pushed me for more. He let me lead. I found that odd for a guy that had been with so many girls. I finally had to ask._

_"How many girls have you been with?" He smiled, sort of._

_"Do you really want to know the answer to that?"_

_"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. Obtuse much?" I huffed._

_"It's so sexy when you use your fancy vocabulary words." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature." He laughed._

_"Don't change the subject. How many?"_

_"You tell me first. How many guys? Newton, Yorkie and Biers, right? Anybody else?" My mouth dropped open._

_"What? Who told you that?"_

_"They did."_

_"And you believed them? Is that why you're with me? I'm a sure thing." My face was hot and my breath was coming fast. I was furious. I shot off of his bed and stomped to the door._

_"No! Bella, stop. That is most definitely not why I am with you. I love you!" My hand hovered over the door knob._

_"What did you say?" I whispered. I felt his warmth against my back and then his hands on my shoulders._

_"Um, I love you. Didn't really mean to tell you like that," he mumbled, while kissing the top of my head. I spun around._

_"You love me? Really?"_

_"Yes." As simple as that._

~~~

I was sobbing now and clutching the notebook to my chest. I tried to get control of my breathing.

~~~

_"I love you too."_

_"You do?" He gave me "the smile."_

_"Yes, you big jerk." I grumbled. He laughed._

_"Oh how you flatter me, Miss Swan." I couldn't keep the smile from my face._

_"Alright. Yes, I love you, but I think we need to get back to our previous discussion." He groaned._

_"I've never had sex, Bella." He couldn't have shocked me more if he used a live electrical wire._

_"Uh, what?" Like I said, shock._

_"I've. Never. Had. Sex." His cheeks were a rosy red._

_"Uh, what?" Really, Bella? That's all you can say?_

_He huffed._

_"Sorry. Sorry. I … uh … I … obviously don't know what to say. I'm just a bit surprised. How can that be? I mean … you're you. All the girls. They go crazy for you; you could have your pick. The persona."_

_"Exactly. A persona. Don't get me wrong. I'm far from innocent. I honestly don't have a definitive answer for why I've waited. I was just waiting. For something. For someone." He smiled softly at me when he said that. "Okay. Your turn." Now my cheeks were red._

_"I haven't done _that_, either," I said shyly._

_"Really?" He grinned big._

_"Yeah. I mean … I knew those guys talked, but I didn't care. I knew the truth." He grabbed me and hugged me. We both giggled._

_"Edward, did you just giggle."_

_"Yeah, I think I did. Don't tell anybody."_

_"I heard it!" Rosalie yelled through the door._

_"Me too. I'm telling everybody! That's some funny shit! Are you a chick now?" Emmett guffawed. Uh-oh, Emmett. Chick? That will _not_ go over well. I heard the smacking of a head._

_"Ha. Ha. Fucker. I know your secrets too. Don't forget that, asshole." _That_ (or maybe it was the smack) stopped the laughing._

_"You're so beautiful." I kissed his cheek._

_"Belllaaa … " He whined. I giggled again. He loves me._

~~~

I couldn't help laughing through my tears as I reached for the next notebook. I knew right away this was the "naughty" notebook. My favorite.

~~~

_After our talk, we had decided not to wait much longer. Ha! Not much longer. Try less than two weeks. I was already on birth control. Carlisle had given him the economy size box of condoms. We loved each other. We were … Good. To. Go._

_Now, we were naked. Gawd, he was hot. Just really f'ing hot. I'm trying to cuss less._

_He moved his head down and drew my nipple between his lips. He licked and then blew on it. Pleasure shot right down to my … yeah, _there_. I gasped._

_"Do you like that, Bella? Does it feel good? I bet you're so wet for me between those pretty legs."_

_"MmmHmm."_

_He ran his hand over my hip and down my thigh. He inched his fingers up the inside. So close. Oh, hurry._

_This was not our first time at the show. His hands and fingers were star performers. He was getting really good at dirty talk too._

_"Do you want me to touch you there, Bella?" He whispered it in my ear. I shivered. "How bad do you want me to touch you?"_

_"Please."_

_"So polite. Okay, Baby." He brushed a finger up and down. "So wet. You feel so good." He circled my clit, and my hips bucked off the bed. "Next time, I want to taste you, Bella," he whispered again. I moaned._

_"Yes."_

_He pressed a finger inside. Then two. He moved them in and out slowly. Then faster. And faster. He rubbed the tip of his thumb on my clit. I gripped his shoulder._

_"Are you close, Baby? I think you are. Are you gonna cum for me?" I could feel it building. I spread my legs more and pressed my heels into the mattress. My toes curled. My hips raised. My muscles locked down._

_His fingers were hitting _all_ the right spots … There!_

_"Yes! Please. Please. Yes! Don't stop! _Please_, don't stop."_

_"Never. I love making you cum." I was seeing stars._

_He kept his fingers going, gently, through a couple of aftershocks. Then, he eased them out and let me float back down._

_He brushed his lips against mine. "Good?" He smiled._

_"Very. Very. Good. No words … Thank you." I smiled at him dreamily._

_"Thank _you_, and it's always my pleasure."_

_"So, wasn't there something else we were going to do? Refresh my memory. I think somebody needs a condom," I singsonged._

_He grabbed one from the box._

_"You know it's not going to be any good, right?" He threaded both of our hands together. "The first time is never good, especially for you. Well, it'll be good for me. I'll probably last for, like, two minutes. I want it to be good for you, Baby. But it won't. I'm sorry. I don't know how to make the first time good for you. I don't want to hurt you. Ugh … " I'd never heard him so nervous._

_"Edward, you're babbling, but I love you anyway. Now, unless it's dirty words or moaning, I don't want to hear you right now. You're a stud. Make love to me." I grinned at him. He scowled at me. "Mwah." I smacked my lips to his and kept grinning. I squeezed his hands, and he smiled back._

_"I know I'm not supposed to say anything … " He rolled his eyes in reference to my earlier comment. "But should I go slow or all at once?"_

_"All at once, I guess," I replied nervously. Okay, maybe I had talked with a bit too much bravado a minute ago. This was going to hurt. "I'm ready. Just don't slam into me."_

_He slid in all the way, but not too fast. It was perfect … and it stung like a motherfucker! I tried not to cry out, so only a little squeak came out and then I sucked in air through my teeth, sounding like a hiss. Damn. Damn. Damn._

_"Holy … you feel amazing."_

_Okay. Okay. It's not as bad now. I can do this. I am NOT going to make him stop._

_"Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to stop?" He let go of one of my hands and brushed a tear away._

_"No. No. Just let me move a little bit. Okay, that's better. I'm alright. I love you." He made the little bit of pain worth it. It wouldn't hurt this bad again. "Go ahead. Just go slow at first."_

_"Okay, Baby. Just tell me if you want me to stop." Poor guy. I knew he never wanted to hurt me. He was holding himself so still. Jeez. I hope he didn't get a cramp._

_He began to move slowly. I was a little sensitive, but it didn't feel too bad. I spread my legs a little more, and he moaned._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Oh yeah. I am _more_ than okay. You feel so good. Oh, Bella, you feel soooo good."_

_It was feeling a little better. Ohhh. That was a good spot. "Oh, Edward, do that again." I moved my hips up to meet his._

_"Fuck, Baby. Yes! Ungh. So good." He thrust his hips a little faster._

_"Mmm. This is getting much better." With little thought, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer._

_"Fuck. Bella." Sweat was dripping down from his hair. Is it weird that I thought that was really sexy? And I loved the way he smelled. "Damn it, Baby. I'm close. I'm sorry. I can't … " He moaned and gave three more erratic thrusts. "Bella," he groaned. He buried his face in my neck and went completely still. I could feel him pulse inside of me._

_Darn it. I was feeling some pretty nice tingles at the end. He lifted his head. His eyes were closed tight, but he began kissing me lightly all over my face. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Edward." He opened his eyes and grinned at me. It wasn't the sexy smile. It was the "I just got laid. Yeah, Baby!" smile. Such a guy. I couldn't help giggling at him. "Pretty proud of yourself, aren't ya?"_

_"I cannot tell a lie … " He pulled out, and I hissed again. That stung a little. "God, I'm so sorry, Bella. I wanted you to feel good … " He pulled me close to him, laying my head on his shoulder_

_"I'm fine. I feel great because we did this together. Besides, practice makes perfect." I ran my hand in circles very lightly over his chest. Then rested my hand there._

_"Far be it for me to disagree with my smarter, better half." I laughed, while he kissed the top of my head. I just knew he was smiling into my hair._

_"Hey. You lasted more than two minutes. Five, I think."_

_"You're mean." He pouted._

_I looked up at him. "You're beautiful." He growled playfully at me._

_"You more, my beautiful Bella."_

_Really, this was kinda perfect._

~~~

I brushed the last of the tears from my cheeks. Then, I pressed my lips to the yellowed picture of the beautiful boy. The boy that became a beautiful man. The man that became my husband. The man that became the father of my, _our_ children. The man that became a "spoil them rotten" grandfather. The man that is the love of my life. The man I knew I would see again. Someday. We never could be apart for long. I was counting on that.

* * *

**And … fade scene.**

**Cliché and a bit fluffy, huh? Oh well. I was feeling the nostalgia thing and this was the result. We all need a little fluff, sometimes. Especially the marshmallow kind. I should have warned you to grab a spoon before you started the chapter. You do eat it with a spoon, right? Right out of the jar?**


	5. Spanking the Monkey

**PTB S-University 2012 **

**Lesson Four **

**Title: Spanking the Monkey  
****Professor: BellaFlan **

**I don't own Twilight. Not even a little bit. But thank you to Stephenie Meyer for letting me play with her stories and characters.**

**I let them play with each other. And themselves. I'm a giver like that.**

**This is un-beta'd **

**Here goes …**

* * *

It was supposed to be a joke. We should have known she wouldn't let us get by with it. Now here I am on my way to do something … I _still_ can't believe I'm going to do this. This is all Alice's fault. It was her idea in the first place.

I put the car in park and let it idle for a minute. I stare at the building in front of me, a community center of sorts. It is a restored building located in a historical area of the city. They host book clubs, poetry readings and various how-to classes here. It is really beautiful – all brick and pretty green ivy. The windows are large and arched showcasing the beautiful golden lighting within, while casting an inviting glow outside. Inviting. _Humph_. Yeah, right. I finally turn off my car and reluctantly climb out.

I hesitate outside the gorgeous oak and glass doors. I am so tempted to bolt. If I do, I will _never_ hear the end of it.

"May I get the door for you?" Sex. The voice is pure sex – deep and smooth. I turn to put a face to the voice. Oh my. Mesmerizing green eyes meet mine. The face _definitely_ matches the voice.

"Yes. Thank you." My voice comes out all breathy and awed.

"My pleasure." Mmm. Pleasure. Yes …

He clears his throat. Gah. I am standing in the middle of the doorway like a dolt. "May I help you find something or a room?" A room? Yes, please. Wait. A room! I just remembered why I am here, and my face becomes flushed with embarrassment.

He is still staring at me, a smile playing at the corners of his luscious mouth. His tongue darts out and licks one of those corners. Maybe, I could lick the other one. Make it even. _Focus_, Bella!

"Um, no. Thank you. I know my way." I am such a liar. I have no idea where the bane of my existence is located.

"Well, my office is just around the corner. Please let me know if you need assistance. I would be happy to help." Mmm, you can _definitely_ help me.

Isabella Marie Swan, what has come over you?

"You work here?"

"I own the building. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He holds a hand out to me. I reach to take it in mine. He has long, elegant fingers. My heart races as we connect. Those fingers were made for naughty things. Jeez, Bella, sex on the brain much!

"Isabella Swan. I go by Bella though. It's nice to meet you, Edward. This is a beautiful building." It really is gorgeous inside. We stand on the buffed hardwood floor that has obviously been painstakingly restored. However, it probably wouldn't be very comfortable if he laid me down on it. Oh, good grief …

"Thank you. I couldn't resist it. I've admired it for years and the disrepair was a shame. It was one of my first projects when I became an architect. My mother decorated the interior. We tried to keep it all as true to it's past as possible." He spoke so lovingly and passionately about it. That was sexy too. Is there anything about him that isn't sexy? Never mind. That was a rhetorical question.

"Well, you both did an amazing job." I smile. Something about him, beyond, and in spite of, his model-worthy good looks, makes me feel brave. Maybe it's the way he's looking at me – like he is captivated. I want to ask him for coffee, anything to keep talking to him. I feel like he might be worth the risk of making the first move for the first time in my life. Before I could summon the words, I hear the sound of familiar laughter behind me. Oh, no!

"Hey, Belly Bean. Are you _up_ for this? This is going to be _massive_ excitement. It will be _hard_ to _beat_. I am so _jacked_ up … "

"Alice!" I screech, interrupting her before she can go any further. Not the nickname _and_ the innuendo! Now I want to crawl _under_ that beautiful floor. She giggles at my discomfort.

"It was so nice speaking with you, Edward. I hoped, maybe … " I could see she is about to open her mouth again and I panic. "_Come_ on, Alice. " I grab her wrist and tug. I hate to leave him …

"Bye, Edward." I hope _he_ realizes I don't really want to go.

"You said 'come'" She snickers.

"What are you, 12?" I whisper, as I yank her down a hall; I don't know if it is the right direction or not. I just have to get out of there before she gets worse. She has no filter.

"It was nice speaking with you too. I hope to see you again," he calls. His seductive voice reverberates against the walls around me. I look back at him once more and wave.

"Me too," I call. Me too.

"He's hot! Go for it!" She whisper-yells.

"Oh my god," I groan. "You will be the death of me. Death by embarrassment."

"You're too easy, but it never stops being fun. Plus, he _is_ fuckhawt." She sasses and winks at me.

"Are we even going the right way?" Just as she asks, we hear the hum of voices further down the hall. I balk. "Oh no you don't. Let's go, Belly." Ugh!

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Bella_. Beautiful. I need to know her. I need more. A lot more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

We enter a room already filled with about 20 women, including Rosalie Hale. _Brat_. She waves us over with a predatory grin on her face.

"I hate you." She laughs mock-evilly at my statement.

"The two of you started it." She quips.

"No. She did." I jerk my thumb at the instigator.

"That'll teach you to be a follower."

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," I grumble.

"Ha! It was a great idea!" Alice shouts. I roll my eyes.

"Welcome to the class, everybody. I'm Tanya." A tall and gorgeous woman stands at the front of the room. She is lightly tanned with long strawberry-blonde hair and big tits. I hate her already. "Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves. Oh and tell us what brings you here." Oh dear god, no.

Several women introduce themselves. Then it's Rosalie's turn. Uh-oh.

"I'm Rosalie. My _friends_ thought it would be funny to give me a gift certificate to the class. As a joke … in the middle of my bridal shower … in front of my mom and my aunt. _Then_ my grandmother said, 'Well, dearie, it's not a bad idea to be good at that. I'm sure Em will be very appreciative. He may even return the favor.' My grandmother! Weren't my _friends_ surprised when I presented each of them with the same gift the next day. Upon my threat of spilling embarrassing secrets, here we all are!" She smiles triumphantly.

The rest of us introduce ourselves. After Rosalie, it was a bit anti-climatic. No pun intended.

"As I'm sure you are aware, this is the first of a two-part class, 'How to Give the Perfect Hand-Job.' Next week will be 'How to Give the Perfect Blow-Job.' This is all part of a whole series of classes called 'Girls' Night Out' that a group of us started. A little background on me – I'm a sex therapist. I also teach a sex education class at the community college. Okay. Let's get started!"

_~~ One hour later ~~_

I have to admit it was kinda fun. I'm not a virgin, but I'm not the most experienced woman either. Not even close. So, this was … informative. Enlightening. Now, I just need somebody to practice on. I giggle to myself.

I tell the girls I will see them later; I want to find out some more about the book clubs held here. I walk over to an area that contains information about events and classes. As I look it over, I hear voices talking around the corner.

"Please, Edward. We were soooo good together." A female voice coos. My ears perk up.

"While that is a bit of an exaggeration, I thank you for the lovely offer, Tanya, but I think we should leave our past just where it is."

"Is there somebody else? I heard you weren't seeing anyone," she says with a pouty voice.

"Welllll, um, I did just meet somebody that I would like to get to know better." Could he be referring to me? _Please_ be thinking of me. "Anyway, you should go. Have a good night." He says this with finality, and I can't help smiling.

"Well, if you change your mind … "

"I won't," he interrupts her. "Drive safely."

"Fine," she huffs and stomps off in the opposite direction from me. I don't know what to do. I don't want him to think I was eavesdropping, even though I was. Before I can figure it out …

"Do you have homework?" A familiar voice breathes warmly in my ear. "I'd be happy to quiz you." He chuckles.

All of the sudden a floodgate breaks. Between the class subject matter, my existing desire for the beautiful man behind me and a deep-down need to do something I've never done before, it all culminates into this moment. I am tired of being the good girl. I am tired of being overly-cautious. I'd only been with two men in my whole life. A man that looks like a Greek god is flirting with me. He obviously knew the class took place and that I had been in attendance. Why shouldn't I take what I want?

_Because he won't respect you in the morning. Oh, and, by the way, you don't even know him._ Shut up.

I'm doing it …

"I'm afraid it requires some observation and hands-on experience," I purr. Those gorgeous green eyes widen in surprise. "Are you interested?" As if in a trance, he nods his head.

I press closer to him and he backs into his office towards a plush, wide sofa. I close the door behind me and lock it. Once the back of his legs hit the cushion, I push him down. _Who are you and what have you done with Bella? _

I drop my coat and purse on a side chair and turn back to him.

"I'd like to keep what I learned fresh in my mind. I've always thought the best way to _do_ that is by _doing_. Don't you agree?" I lean over him, placing each hand behind his head on the sofa. Then I straddle his lap. Oh my.

Suddenly, I decide to change direction with what I thought I might want to happen tonight. Here's the thing. It was one thing to watch somebody in the front of a class describing how to please a man, including a few fake demonstartions. I'm thinking it would be even better to watch a man do it to himself. Who knows better than him what gives him the most pleasure. Perhaps it deviates from a traditional sequence, but it makes completely logical sense to me. The question is will he do it ...

"I like you, Edward. I'd like to get to know you, if you are so inclined." I pause and he nods his head again. "Good. However, right now I want to try something I have never done before. Because, for some reason, I trust you already. This desire I have for you, It makes me want to satisfy and achieve. I want to feel bold ... sensual ... powerful."

"You can be all of those things. You _are_ all of those things. And so beautiful, Bella." I feel my cheeks, and other places, heat up. "I would, for multiple reasons, love to help you fulfill your desire. And after we do, I want to spend time getting to know every facet of you. I know our introduction was brief, but I am already … enchanted. Your fantasy and being brave enough to ask for it only adds to a fast-growing list of desirable things about you. Tell me. I'll give you anything."

I stare into sincere eyes. There isn't even a hint of duplicity. His words both excite me and fill me with relief. It was like he knows exactly what I need. I feel like I can do this now with absolutely no regret.

I run my fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck, and he sighs in pleasure. I skim my other hand along his jaw and down to his firm chest. Brown eyes penetrate green before I lightly brush my lips against his.

"Can I touch you?" He whispers. He really is letting me lead. I fall a little harder for him.

"Yes." Simple. To the point. He reaches his hands up and cradles my face. This time when we kiss, we are more insistent. His tongue slips between my lips. I open up to him, and he moans in my mouth. I feel it right down to my core.

I fist my hands in the cloth at his shoulders, pulling our bodies as close as possible. Not close enough. My fingers begin releasing the buttons of his shirt to reveal what is underneath.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She is driving me wild, this woman. Never in my life have I wanted somebody more. She is amazing and complex. How, in the space of a couple of hours, am I already to the point of wanting to take her in my arms and never let go? She is both innocent and seductive.

Oh my god. Her touch. Satiny fingers. Sure in their movement. Trailing my skin. Leaving a blaze in their wake.

She's perfect. For me.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Next, I release the button fly of his jeans. I brush my palm over hardened flesh as I move down. I peel the denim away and stroke him through the final layer that separates my hand from nirvana.

"Edward, I've never done this before. I want to do it with you. I want it to be good. I want to be the expert of your body. Will you show me? Show me what gets you off."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Wait. What? Show her? Is she asking me to …

"Edward?" Her voice trembles just a little.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Indulge me. Please? My fantasy. Your pleasure." I pause. I hope he wants this too. "Stand-up?" He does as I ask without hesitation. I push the denim over his hips. He's wearing black boxer briefs and they cling to him, emphasizing the large bulge within. I want to lick the bronze colored trail of hair that disappears inside.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Who is this woman? I have never been this excited to jack myself off. She is fucking incredible. I hope I get to see her do this to herself someday. Soon. Just the thought makes me hard as a rock.

I suddenly realize no woman has ever asked me to do this before. Yes, they wanted to please me, but this was something else altogether. So much more intimate. We barely know each other, yet this is so right. Regardless of our short history, I know one thing, this will not be the last time we are together. I won't let her get away.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Put your hand on your cock. I _really_ want to see you put your hand on your cock." Oh my god. Oh my god. Where are these words coming from? Surely he's going to decide I'm some kind of slut. Except … I really want to see him put his hand on his cock.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She eases my last article of clothing down, and I groan as my erection springs free. And, obediently, I put my hand on it. I'll do anything she asks.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, this was not what I expected." Oh _no_. I've gone too far. "But I will do this on one condition." I let out the breath I was holding. "Very soon you are going to return the favor. I want to see you slide those pretty little fingers inside your pussy and show me what pleases _you_." Oh …

"Okay," I whisper.

My body is hot and needy. But tonight is about playing the voyeur and learning about pleasuring a man from the man himself. From Edward. I have to admit I am eager to "return the favor." I have never done that with a man watching me. I have no idea where this sexual awakening is coming from. Maybe it is all tied up in my desire for him. I like it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I grip my cock. I am so fucking hard. I begin stroking up and down. I swirl my palm around the swollen head and lubricate it with the slick wetness gathering at the tip.

She's watching me so intently, with lips parted. She's sitting at the end of the couch and running her hands up and down her thighs, and I just know she wants to touch herself or me or both. My cock jerks in my hand.

This whole night is so unexpected, and the only reason I will want it to end is so I can see her again tomorrow.

My strokes are languid at first, but soon I begin stroking and tugging with more pressure. And I pick up speed. My dick is demanding and leaking for her. My hand is jacking faster, and I move my other hand to massage my balls. Our eyes are locked. I'm not even sure how much time has passed. There's only her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's going to be even better when this is your hand touching me. When it's your mouth tasting me. When it's you, hot and wet, riding me." Oh my. Is spontaneous combustion possible?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Her chest is visibly rising and falling, and I can hear her breaths coming quicker. Seeing her there, watching me and reacting to me like that, intensifies my arousal. I can feel my balls tighten and my muscles tense.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, I'm going to cum so hard. Watch me, baby. I'm imagining it's you. I'm cumming inside you. Fuck, Bella. Fuck, yes. It's all for you."

I can't help wiggling, looking for friction, and moaning out loud. We're not even touching, and yet watching him is so erotic. His words; the pleasure on his face; calling my name. I'm throbbing for him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A moan escapes her mouth. I imagine it vibrating against my cock. Fucking fuck! She starts running her hands over her breasts, pinching at her nipples. It's too much; I can't hold back; I explode.

"Bella!" I shout as I cum white hot.

When my dick finally stops shooting off, I slump further down into the couch still holding it. Consider me thoroughly spanked, and it felt ... Really. Fucking. Good.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That is the hottest thing I have ever seen. I can barely wait to be the one that makes him cum like that. Please don't let this be our only night together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I know this wasn't her before ... before tonight that is. And I can't help my dopey smile. I am so thankful that I am the one she was with when her curiosity and desire won out over caution. Something triggered her response to me, and I will take it. Whatever it is. I will take this moment, and I will ensure we have so many more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After he's cleaned up and, unfortunately, clothed again, he beckons me to sit closer to him. He takes my hand and kisses my palm. The, he just holds my fingers entwined with his. I can't help it; I lean forward and kiss his lips. He smiles against mine and holds me in his arms.

"You know, I have part two of the class next week. Are you interested in helping with that one too?" I ask coyly. His smile and laughter make me a bit giddy.

"I want to be the _only_ one that 'helps' you from now on. We'll help each other." His words thrill me.

"I like the sound of that." His grin widens at my response.

"Are you busy tomorrow evening? I don't want to wait until next week to see you. Will you have dinner with me?" He asks almost shyly, as though I might say no. That will never happen. I have a feeling I will always say yes to this man.

"Yes, I would love to." I'm not going to play games. I want to see him again. And again ...

"If you don't object to me planning the evening, I have the perfect place." I notice something from the corner of my eye and look over.

"Uh, Edward, it's not going to be sitting at your desk eating corn flakes is it?" I say pointing to his desk. Sitting on top is a bowl and a white cardboard box emblazoned with a rooster.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked Spankward and Lustella. It constantly amazes me that people take the time to read my words. I cherish each and every review, both praise and ways I can approve, that somebody takes the time to write. In fact, it makes _me _quite giddy.**


End file.
